<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Enough by psychophoenix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512208">Just Enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychophoenix/pseuds/psychophoenix'>psychophoenix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Minor Character Death, Opposites Attract</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychophoenix/pseuds/psychophoenix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One gives, and the other takes away. </p><p>At the threshold of life and death, angel of life Kyungsoo and angel of death Kai meet.</p><p>Written for challenge #5 of the tinysparks challenge: Opposites Attract.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>Just as the dawn ushers in a new day, there is a moment when life fades into death. </p><p> </p><p>For some, such a moment is crucial. It is the fleeting moment when a person on the brink of life and death holds on long enough for loved ones to say goodbye. Not everyone has the privilege of this moment, as for some death is unexpectedly swift.</p><p> </p><p>It's in this threshold of life and death that they meet. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> ... vitals are weakening. ... nearly time. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Everything is foggy when she opens her eyes. The surrounding sounds are fuzzy and muffled. She turns her eyes to her bedside, where she sees machines blinking and beeping. There is something that sounds like a sob from the foot of her bed, where she turns to see figures moving about. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ... on their way, doctor. ... say goodbye.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>And amidst the confusion, there is clarity.</p><p> </p><p>A pale young man with solemn eyes looks at her from her bedside. There is a small but kind smile on his face when their eyes meet. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello," he says. His appearance is like any other young man that she may have come across on the street, but something is mystifying about his presence, like an ethereal pull surrounding him. </p><p> </p><p>"Is it... am I dead?" she can still faintly hear the conversation happening in the background, but it slowly grows more unclear. Snippets of conversation have turned into muddled sounds with only every few words understandable. </p><p> </p><p>The young man shakes his head once. "No, but I'm afraid your time is near."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you the angel of death sent to get me?"</p><p> </p><p>He gives her another smile. "Not quite. I'm here to be with you in the meantime."</p><p> </p><p>She didn't quite understand, but she nodded. "Can I... can I say goodbye? I can't go without saying goodbye." </p><p> </p><p>"Of course, that's why I'm here." he reaches out to her and offers his hand. </p><p> </p><p>Her hand lifts to reciprocate, but she hesitates. </p><p> </p><p>Understanding is on his face. "I am an angel of life if you will. I'm here to lend you the strength to keep holding on... so that you can say goodbye. You may call me Kyungsoo."</p><p> </p><p>Tentatively, she raises her hand to his still waiting one. She shudders with relief when she feels a small surge of strength flow through her at the contact. </p><p> </p><p>"T-thank you."</p><p> </p><p>He smiles again. "Of course." </p><p> </p><p>And then, something catches Kyungsoo's eyes from the other side of her bed. She nearly drops his clasped hand when she turns and sees another figure approaching.</p><p> </p><p>The newcomer is taller than Kyungsoo, with bronzer skin yet just as kind eyes. While the angel of life's appearance was ethereal, the other man has a more grounded, earthy presence. A similar feeling of calm is emanating from him, but there is also fear when she looks at him. </p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo's grip is gentle. "Don't be afraid," he murmurs to her. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello," the other young man greets, his lower register reverberating. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to die yet." she starts to shake, tears flowing from her eyes as she attempts to shift closer to Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>The other man smiles, but his eyes are sad as if he knows that his presence evokes fear and desperation in all who meet him.</p><p> </p><p>"My name is Kai," he introduces himself. "I'm here to guide you into what comes next," his voice remains soft and low, reassuring and yet still so compelling. </p><p> </p><p>She turns her tearful eyes back to Kyungsoo, who had turned to look back at something. </p><p> </p><p>"It's time," he whispers to her. "They are here." his grasp tightens, and suddenly, her surroundings are much more discernable. She knows that her body is still in the limbo between consciousness and unconsciousness, but she is more aware of what's happening in the room.</p><p> </p><p>The machines are still beeping. There is a voice speaking... Mom. </p><p> </p><p>"Honey, can you hear me? It's me, Mom. Your Dad is here too, and your brother." her mother's voice is shaky, and she's trying to hold back tears. "We're all here."</p><p> </p><p>There is silence, but she is aware of the soft sounds of sniffles and crying from the other occupants of the room.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay," her father's gravelly voice says. There's a catch in his voice as he continues. "It's okay. You don't have to worry about us." </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo keeps his hand on the girl's own, sustaining her strength as her family whispers their final farewells to her. She doesn't have much time left, and she's still holding on so hard to live. </p><p> </p><p>Across the bed, he sees Kai look at him. He lifts his gaze to meet the angel of death's gaze. </p><p> </p><p>They have met before, in similar circumstances. They don't otherwise meet, because it's not all the time that a human passing over in life has this much time to transition between life and death. </p><p> </p><p>Their meetings are often bittersweet, for there is a melancholy only present when life and death overlap in one's life. One gives, and one takes away. </p><p> </p><p>They lock eyes, and there is a silent understanding between them. Kai reaches over to caress Kyungsoo's cheek, and he briefly leans in towards the touch. </p><p> </p><p>"It's time." Kai whispers. </p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo gives a slight nod as Kai's arm falls back to his side. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><em> Thank you for holding on, Honey. But it's okay to let go now. We love you so much. </em> </p><p> </p><p>There is a collective shuddering breath in the room. </p><p> </p><p>She smiles, almost imperceptibly, and feels herself drifting away. </p><p> </p><p>The sobs and the beeps of the machines slowly fade to the background as she turns back to Kyungsoo and Kai. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you. I'm ready."</p><p> </p><p>With one last reassuring smile, Kyungsoo lets go of her hand as Kai takes it into his own. </p><p> </p><p>For the humans, it's just enough time to say goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>For them, it's just enough to say hello. </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>